topmodelonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Top Model Online (Cycle 9)
Top Model Online Cycle 9: 171 is the ninth season of the online competition, inspired on the American franchise America's Next Top Model, in which a number of models compete for the title of Top Model Online and a chance to become popular in the social media. The competition features different kinds of models: models from Top Model franchises, male and female supermodels and amateur models. An extensive online search takes place for the selection process. There are posts scattered all over Facebook, in the official Top Model Online page, Facebook groups and other pages for them to be able to see the latest news and updates about the Casting Calls. Every cycle has its own variant of requirements. For this cycle, the requirement is being a female model from any Next Top Model franchise across Asia. The models should represent only one Asian country. 171 has a twist for every number: the first 1 means that 1 model will be switched out of the competition (Helena Chan from Hong Kong) for a model to be included in the Top 7 (Angie Watkins from Singapore), 7 means when there are 7 models left, another 7 models will be entering the competition, also known as the Lucky 7, and another 7 episodes have been added before the finale, and the last 1 means 1 model from the eliminated models has the chance to be included in the finale, which is Beauty Thet Thinn from Myanmar (ended up as the cycle's Runner-up), which is the first time to have 4 models in the finale. This cycle was once to have the most number of episodes in the entire TMO history, having 17, and has the most number of contestants in one cycle, having 21, prior to Cycle 11. The winner of Top Model Online will be featured in Top Model Online's official fashion spread, Haute Magazine, an advertisement campaign with Top Model Online's clothing line, Major Wear and both the model and its user will have the chance to gain popularity in the social media. The winner of the cycle was Aastha Pokharel and her user, Kristoffer Yerkz Contestants Episode summaries Episode 1: The Girl Who Fails to Impress Original Airdate: October 22, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Aastha Pokharel *'Bottom Two: Clara Tan & Sofia Wakabayashi *'''Eliminated: '''Clara Tan '''Episode 2: The Girl Who Has Gone Wild Original Airdate: October 24, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Helena Chan *'Bottom Two: Aastha Pokharel & Dana Slosar *'''Eliminated: '''Dana Slosar '''Episode 3: The Girl Who Gets Tangled Up Original Airdate: October 26, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Choi So-ra *'Bottom Two: Beauty Thet Thinn & Sofia Wakabayashi *'''Eliminated: '''Sofia Wakabayashi '''Episode 4: The Girl Who Doubles the Fun Original Airdate: October 28, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Jachin Manere & Mia Sabathy *'Bottom Two: Nguyen Thi Thuy Trang & Tuti Noor *'''Eliminated: '''Nguyen Thi Thuy Trang & Tuti Noor '''Episode 5: The Girl Who Makes a Record Original Airdate: October 30, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Li Si Jia *'Bottom Two: Beauty Thet Thinn & Choi So-ra *'''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 6: The Girl Who Loses Her Chance Original Airdate: November 1, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Beauty Thet Thinn *'Bottom Two: Angie Watkins & Jachin Manere *'Eliminated: '''None *'Disqualified: 'Helena Chan *'Saved: '''Angie Watkins '''Episode 7: The Girl Who Starts the Clash Original Airdate: November 4, 2018 *'Winning Team: '''Team Primera *'First Call-out: Jessica Lam *'Bottom Two: '''Aldilla Zahraa & Marie Nakagawa *'Eliminated: '''Marie Nakagawa '''Episode 8: The Girl Who Shapes Her Fate Original Airdate: November 6, 2018 *'Winning Team: '''Team Ultima *'First Call-out: Mia Sabathy *'Bottom Two: '''Beauty Thet Thinn & Jachin Manere *'Eliminated: '''Beauty Thet Thinn '''Episode 9: The Girl Who Takes the Crown Original Airdate: November 8, 2018 *'Winning Team: '''Team Primera *'First Call-out: Amanda Chan *'Bottom Two: '''Aldilla Zahraa & Rubini Sambanthan *'Eliminated: '''Aldilla Zahraa '''Episode 10: The Girl Who Finally Steps Up Original Airdate: November 10, 2018 *'Winning Team: '''Team Ultima *'First Call-out: Angie Watkins *'Bottom Two: '''Jachin Manere & Li Si Jia *'Eliminated: '''Jachin Manere '''Episode 11: The Girl Who Lives in Gold Original Airdate: November 12, 2018 *'Winning Team: '''Team Primera *'First Call-out: Aastha Pokharel *'Bottom Two: '''Amanda Chan & Hwang Gi-ppeum *'Eliminated: '''Hwang Gi-ppeum '''Episode 12: The Girl Who Shows Variety Original Airdate: November 14, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Le Thi Thuy *'Bottom Two: Amanda Chan & Li Si Jia *'''Eliminated: '''Amanda Chan & Li Si Jia '''Episode 13: The Girl Who Gives Ugly Pretty Original Airdate: November 16, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Choi So-ra *'Bottom Two: Angie Watkins & Rubini Sambanthan *'''Eliminated: '''Angie Watkins & Rubini Sambanthan '''Episode 14: The Girl Who Has Two Faces Original Airdate: November 19, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Le Thi Thuy *'Bottom Two: Jessica Lam & Mia Sabathy *'''Eliminated: '''Jessica Lam '''Episode 15: The Girls Who Reach the End Original Airdate: November 21, 2018 *'First Call-out: '''Le Thi Thuy *'Bottom Three: Amanda Chan & Li Si Jia *'''Eliminated: '''Amanda Chan & Li Si Jia '''Episode 16: The Girl Who Fills the Final Spot Original Airdate: November 23, 2018 *'Comeback Model: '''Beauty Thet Thinn '''Episode 17: And the Next Top Model is...' Original Airdate: November 25, 2018 *'Winner: '''Aastha Pokharel *'Runner-up:' Beauty Thet Thinn *'Eliminated: Le Thi Thuy & Mia Sabathy Summaries Call-out order Scoring chart Photo shoot guide *'Episode 1 Photo shoot: '''Asian Beauty *'Episode 2 Photo shoot: Wild Girls *'Episode 3 Photo shoot: '''Hair Wars *'Episode 4 Photo shoot: Happy-Go-Lucky *'Episode 5 Photo shoot: '''Body in Motion *'Episode 6 Photo shoot: 'Standout *'Episode 7 Photo shoot: 'Larger Than Life *'Episode 8 Photo shoot: Shapes *'Episode 9 Photo shoot: '''Queen of the Night *'Episode 10 Photo shoot: Androgyny *'Episode 11 Photo shoot: '''Celebrity Life *'Episode 12 Photo shoot: Authenticity *'Episode 13 Photo shoot: '''Hot Mess *'Episode 14 Photo shoot: Alter Ego *'Episode 15 Photo shoot: '''Gender Equality *'Episode 17 Photo shoot: Runway / Half-body Shot for Haute Mag / Magical Couture in Black